orgulho e preconceito
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Uma one especial de aniversario para minha amiga e companheira Lana Sodré. Uma mulher com alma de menina que eu desejo tudo de bom que se possa ter. A one relata a historia Orgulho e preconceito em forma mais atual com personagens baseadas em amigas.


**Essa é uma pequena fanfic baseada em Orgulho e Preconceito, com a participação ilustre das melhores amigas virtuais que se pode ter. Como é aniversario da Lana e essa é sua historia preferida aqui está seu presente. Espero que goste. E obrigada a Ana que betou com tanto carinho o seu presente. **

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

Na tela da televisão continuava a passar aquele filme que eu particularmente tanto gostava, mesmo que retratasse uma história do século passado: Orgulho e Preconceito. A trama contava a história de uma família que tinha como objetivo ter suas filhas casadas, algo que lembrava um pouco minha realidade.

Meu nome é Ilana e tenho dezoito anos, moro em uma vila no interior da Inglaterra que ainda guarda em suas raízes a cultura daquela época medieval, mesmo estando em pleno século 21, é considerado um absurdo uma mulher se sustentar, ainda pior, uma mulher não querer se casar...

Tenho sete irmãs: Ana, a mais velha, era considerada a mais bela, era ela quem atraia a atenção de todos quando passava, era também aquela que mamãe acreditava que tiraria a família da lama. Depois vinha Eduarda, aquela que não acreditava em finais felizes, ou melhor, acreditava, mas não tinha esperanças que um final como este a esperava. Logo em seguida, eu, aquela que andava sempre com um livro às mãos, vivia lendo, era também independente e tinha a língua afiada. A quarta era a Laís, a menina doce, não tão secretamente apaixonada pelo vizinho, um garoto bom, mas não tinha o nível que nossa mãe esperava para uma de suas filhas. A quinta era a Luísa, tagarela, metida e sempre se achava melhor em tudo. As duas últimas eram gêmeas, Anália, mais conhecida como Lia e a Pâmela, ainda com seus doze anos eram muito novas para estarem na mira de nossa mãe, Heloisa.

- Anda Lana, levante-se. – Ana falou se jogando em minha cama. – Acho que vamos ao baile...

- Baile? – Perguntei, tirando os olhos da televisão para encará-la. – Quem vai dar um baile?

- Parece que é um baile de recepção ao novo morador... – Comentou Duda, afastando meus pés estendidos para se deitar ao nosso lado. – Aquele que comprou a grande casa do lago.

- Mamãe quer que fiquemos lindas. – Comentou Ana. – Acha que finalmente poderá nos casar!

Ri da idéia, mamãe nunca desistiria de nos casar, Ana concordava com isso, contanto que arranjasse um marido que a amasse e constituíssem uma família feliz. Duda também queria algo assim, era adepta a idéia somente pela chance de conseguir sair finalmente da vila, conhecer novos lugares com seu futuro marido. Eu? Bom, eu não sabia ao certo o que queria...

O baile seria realizado no grande salão no centro da vila, toda a cidade estaria lá, como era de se esperar, ao som de uma boa música e seguida por muita dança. Eu amava dançar, acreditava veemente que a dança demonstrava a vida nas pessoas. Mamãe havia separado as melhores roupas para suas sete filhas.

Pâ e Lia brincavam com as outras crianças, corriam de um lado para o outro em algo parecido a um pega-pega. Luísa não saia da pista de dança, a cada música dançava com um homem diferente. Laís não parava de lançar olhares discretos, ou quem sabe um tanto indiscreto para Thiago, nosso vizinho.

- Você devia falar com ele. – Comentei em um sussurro. – Tenho certeza que mamãe prefere vê-la casada, quer tanto isso que talvez nem vai perceber quem é o marido.

- Até parece. – Laís suspirou. – E mesmo que ela não ligasse, eu e Thiago não nos damos bem, além do mais não gosto dele... Só o acho incrivelmente bonito.

- Vamos dizer que acredito... – Falei sorrindo, tirando o desanimo de seu rosto. – Então porque não vai lá brigar com ele? – Sugeri.

- Talvez eu vá... Ele roubou meu chapéu favorito. – Laís respondeu pensativa. – Ele tem que me devolver!

- Então vai pedir o chapéu de volta! – Ana comentou, Laís saiu determinada após o incentivo. – Venha ver o comprador da casa nova. – Falou me puxando pelo braço. – Ele é lindo, gentil e até ajudou a Pâ quando ela caiu... Foi super delicado! – Complementou me fazendo sorrir por sua empolgação.

Mamãe e seu ouvido aguçado não demoraram nem três segundos para nos levar até o ilustre convidado daquela noite para nos apresentar. O primeiro era um moreno chamado Vinícius que sorriu encantado fixando seus olhos em Ana, mamãe já parecia pronta para sair comemorando. Ao seu lado estava um amigo, Jessie, a quem logo fomos apresentadas, era moreno também e tinha os olhos cor de mel, apesar de ser muito bonito, tinha um ar arrogante. Tentei disfarçar a todo custo, mas nunca havia visto alguém com uma beleza tão chamativa quanto Jessie, algo parecia que agia dentro de mim. Por fim, nossa mãe nos apresentou a irmã dele, Vanessa, uma ruiva com cara de _patricinha _mimada.

- Senhoritas. – Vinícius cumprimentou sorridente sem tirar os olhos de Ana. – Aceitaria a honra dessa dança?

- Claro que ela aceita. – Mamãe falou empurrando Ana em sua direção, mesmo feliz, minha irmã não conseguiu disfarçar a vergonha quando olhou para mim. Olhei para Jessie que não parecia estar muito animado, embora a festa estivesse em seu auge de empolgação.

- O senhor não gosta de dançar? – Minha pergunta discreta fez com que desviasse o olhar.

- Só quando sou obrigado. – Comentou olhando ao redor sem me olhar uma única vez, passou por mim sem pedir licença, indo em direção ao outro lado do salão onde se encontrava Vanessa.

Olhei para ele com raiva, estávamos longe de mais um do outro para me atrever a dar uma resposta mal educada. Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo dessa forma? Só por que era rico, não significava que poderia me ignorar e destratar dessa forma! Encarei a festa com a irritação a flor da pele, em um canto distante estava Eduarda, mexendo o corpo ao ritmo da música juntamente com outras pessoas que fazia o mesmo enquanto conversavam. Fui até ela decidida, ali eu tinha certeza que seria divertido, e não estava enganada.

- Vem, vamos ver como a Ana está. – Falei puxando a Duda em um canto discreto. – Quem sabe ela precise ser resgatada...

- Vamos espiá-la daqui. – Minha irmã sugeriu, puxando-me para baixo da arquibancada. – Você sabe que ela ficará nervosa se nos ver observando... – Acatei sua sugestão, e nos espreitamos embaixo da arquibancada, encontrei Ana no meio da multidão conversando com Vinícius de uma forma alegre e feliz.

- Que lindos. – Sussurrei para Eduarda.

- Shiu! – Duda falou colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. – Você está escutando isso? – Perguntou em um sussurro, apontava para o local onde as vozes surgiam. Ficamos em silêncio para discernir melhor a conversa da música, eram as vozes de Vanessa e Jessie, o sotaque nobre no tom da voz sobressaia aos demais presentes no baile.

- Já sinto saudades de Londres. – Vanessa comentou, podia imaginá-la bater o chão com o pé em uma atitude birrenta. – Lá pelo menos não precisamos assistir essas cenas lamentáveis igual a que vimos da família Sodré... A senhora Sodré quase lhe deu uma das filhas em uma bandeja.

- Vinícius teve sorte, pelo menos, ficou com a filha mais bela... – Jessie respondeu as lamentações da irmã. – As outras não valeriam a pena.

- Nem aquela vale, não tem e nunca terá nossa classe e nobreza. – Vanessa disse com falsidade beirando a voz fina. Olhei para Duda espantada, aquelas palavras me machucaram mais do que poderia agüentar, preferi parar de prestar atenção.

- Espero que a Ana não sofra com tudo isso. – Duda falou preocupada. – Não ligue para eles, Lana, não merecem que percamos tempo com eles. – Ela via o sofrimento em meu olhar, não sabia explicar o motivo daquelas palavras doerem tanto.

- Venha. – Falei puxando Duda para fora das arquibancadas, precisava esquecer o que escutara, precisa deixar de pensar. – Vem, vamos dançar!

Acordei naquela manhã com o barulho de Laís gritando com Thiago na rua, não era nenhuma surpresa escutá-los discutindo, sempre brigavam por coisas irrelevantes, mas bem que podiam fazer isso em outro lugar que não fosse ao lado da janela do meu quarto. Abri os olhos e suspirei nervosa, fui até a janela para espiá-los pelas frestas, assim poderia escutá-los melhor. Aquela cena seria minha dose de comédia naquele dia. Laís estava no parapeito de sua janela, enquanto Thiago que estava na rua, encarava olhando-a para cima.

- EU TE ODEIO! – Laís berrou com todos pulmões. – ME DEVOLVE!

- Não vou devolver enquanto não concordar em sair comigo. – Thiago respondeu em tom alto, mas sem perder a compostura. – Eu sei que me ama, TODOS me amam.

- MAS EU NÃO! – Ela gritava irritada. – Você quer uma resposta? – Laís sorriu cafajeste, sumindo da janela por alguns segundos, voltando a aparecer entre as cortinas com um balde de água nas mãos. Poderia dizer que o balde era uma evolução do copo de água que ela deixava ao lado da cama todas as noites. – Toma! – Falou derrubando o conteúdo antes que Thiago pudesse fugir de sua mira certeira. – _Essa _é a minha resposta.

-VOCÊ AINDA VAI IMPLORAR POR MIM! – Ele berrou da rua, saindo correndo e entrando em sua casa. Comecei a rir, Laís me pegou olhando do meu quarto.

- Vocês se amam... – Confirmei. – Dê uma chance a ele!

- Eu não o amo. – Respondeu emburrada, mas pude ver um sorriso se formar no canto de sua boca. – Fui muito má dessa vez?

- Um pouquinho. – Respondi rindo. – Normalmente é um copo d'água.

- Momentos drásticos, medidas drásticas.

- Mas porque não sai com ele?

- Porque... – Ela falou suspirando, nervosa. – Ele sai com várias!

- Eu nunca vi. – Respondi sincera. – Se ele saia, agora não sai mais!

- Duvido. – Ela falou com convicção enfiando a cabeça para dentro de sua janela, fiz o mesmo. Ri ainda mais quando Laís não podia me ver.

Um chuvisco começou incômodo, sem se decidir se pararia ou ganharia força, eu amava ler com chuva, as histórias tornavam-se mais reais quando o barulho de água caindo nas telhas de casa se intensificava. Logo o tempo se decidiu, uma chuva forte começou a cair lá fora, peguei meu livro na estante e voltei a me deitar na cama, a posição que encontrara me daria dor nas costas mais tarde, mas o livro se encaixou corretamente em minhas pernas dobradas e não tive coragem de mudar de posição, acabei por ler pouco mais de um capítulo quando Duda adentrou meu quarto sendo seguida por Luísa.

- Militares. – Sorriu Luísa, animada. – Vamos para a cidade?

- Vamos. – Laís concordou entrando em meu quarto.

- Cadê a Ana para nos levar? – Perguntei fechando o livro e me levantando.

- Mamãe mandou ela visitar o vizinho novo... – Duda comentou revirando os olhos. – E como começou a chover... Duvido que volte ainda hoje.

- Então como iremos para a cidade? – Perguntei curiosa, encarando minhas irmãs.

- Thiago nos ofereceu uma carona. – Luísa sorriu animada, pelo visto eu não fora à única a escutar a discussão de hoje cedo, pois Laís fechou a cara ficando emburrada.

Laís sentou na frente ao lado de Thiago, já que eu, Duda e Luísa corremos para sentar no banco de trás do carro. Os dois estavam se ignorando, enquanto Thiago fingia uma concentração fora do comum enquanto dirigia, Laís parecia nunca ter admirado a vista que nos levava a cidade. Eu observava ambos com curiosidade, de vez em quando um olhava para o outro de canto de olhos, era tudo tão rápido que era necessário uma boa análise para perceber. Quando seus olhares se cruzavam, ficavam corados, envergonhados e voltavam a disfarçar.

Luísa foi dizendo por todo o caminho quais eram as vantagens de se casar com um militar, dava dicas para Duda e para mim, embora eu a ignorasse. Quando chegamos forcei Laís a esperar com Thiago, segui Duda que queria descobrir o valor das passagens para estudar fora da vila, ignorando as objeções de Laís, enquanto Luísa corria a procura dos militares.

- Tem certeza que não quer tentar? – Duda perguntou segurando um folheto.

- Ainda não sei. – Respondi me sentindo pressionada, mesmo que não existisse pressão. – Só estou olhando. – Ela acenou concordando, havia entendido como me sentia.

Com os olhos fixos nos folhetos de Londres, abandonei uma Eduardo sonhadora para olhar pela janela, podia ver Laís e Thiago conversando dentro do carro, ambos felizes. Torcia tanto para aquilo dar certo! Ainda mais por não querer acordar nunca mais com os berros ao lado de minha janela.

Ao chegarmos em casa, Luísa atualizou mamãe que estava curiosa sobre os militares. Ana, pelo que descobri, estava doente e não voltaria tão cedo para casa.

- Vou visitá-la. – Avisei. Duda sorriu para mim, animada, aquilo me incentivou ainda mais a ir. Arrumei minhas coisas e decidida fui em direção a grande casa, cuidaria de minha irmã mais velha.

A casa do lago era de tirar o fôlego, um tanto medieval com um jardim extenso, com direito a fontes e um lago perfeito, é claro. Respirei fundo e subi as escadas para a porta principal, mal toquei a campainha quando a governanta abriu a porta. Segui a velha senhora que me guiou até onde seus patrões tomavam um farto café da manhã.

Vinícius sorriu educado para quando o cumprimentei, em compensação, sua irmã me analisou dos pés a cabeça, mas os olhos que me chamaram a atenção eram cor de mel, Jessie permanecia me encarando com seu ar de superioridade. Todavia, todos me cumprimentaram, e em seguida a governanta me levou até onde Ana se encontrava.

- Lana! – Ana sorriu sentando-se na cama. – Estou bem. – Ela falou suspirando para meu olhar reprovador. – Estou sendo tratada como uma princesa!

Sorri feliz, aos poucos começamos a conversar e logo minha preocupação diminuiu, Ana estava encantada com o senhor da casa, estava sendo um amor. Eu mesma pude observar de primeira mão a quantidade de vezes que ele subia para confirmar se ela estava se sentindo melhor, o quarto perfumado com o cheiro das flores que Vinícius trouxe para minha irmã, tudo muito bem arrumado, sem duvidas, aquele devia ser também o cômodo com a melhor vista.

- Você pode ficar hospedada aqui em casa também, senhorita Ilana. – Vinícius comentou. – Será melhor para a recuperação da Ana. – Sorri agradecida e voltei a encarar minha irmã que recebia mais uma rosa do moreno.

Sentada na sala a espera de minha mãe que viria buscar a mim e a Ana, olhava pela janela onde Vinícius segurava a mão de minha irmã, ele a convidara para conhecer o terreno, os dois eram uma cena certa, riam um para o outro e indiscutivelmente estavam felizes.

- Senhorita Ilana. – Vanessa, irmã de Vinícius me chamou. – Vamos dar uma volta. – Não era um convite aberto onde eu me senti na liberdade de negar.

Acabei seguindo a menina que me levou para conhecer a casa, tagarelou sobre as habilidades das mulheres de andarem e serem observadas por todos, aquilo me parecia ridículo, mas não me senti na liberdade de contradizê-la em sua própria casa. Acabamos por voltar a sala, onde Jessie escrevia uma carta, me distrai com sua beleza e sua concentração, bonito sim, mas só do lado de fora. Nossos olhos se cruzaram quando ele percebeu nossa presença, tentei desviar o olhar, mas era como se estivessem presos a sua íris cor de mel.

- Lana. – A voz de minha mãe me fez dar um pulo discreto, desviei o olhar do garoto para encará-la.

Girando distraída no meu balanço predileto esperando que a chuva decidisse se queria chegar, não reparei em Eduarda que chegava por trás em passos leves, percebendo sua presença apenas quando ela se sentou no balanço ao lado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, isso significava apenas uma coisa: Algo estava extremamente errado, ela raramente chorava.

- O que foi? – Perguntei assustada, sentindo meu coração se apertar em um curto espaço de tempo.

- Hoje não é nosso dia de sorte... – Ela comentou enxugando algumas lágrimas. – Ana recebeu uma carta do senhor Vinícius, ele foi embora e não sabe dizer quando volta. E bom, eu também estou indo embora.

- Como assim? – Exclamei perplexa de mais, o tom da minha voz não passou de um sussurro. Mamãe apareceu sorrindo de forma fascinada, seus olhos com lágrimas de felicidade.

- Pelo visto Eduarda já está contando as novidades... – Falou sem conseguir esconder a alegria. – Vai ter um casamento! – Via que ela estava pulando por dentro.

- Mas a Ana... – Falei confusa.

- Não é _ela_ quem vai casar... – Duda falou olhando o chão, enquanto mamãe saia em direção de casa, saltitante. – A Ana foi poupada, é a mais velha e a predileta da mamãe! _Eu_ fui prometida em casamento... – Soltei um murmúrio de indignação. – Para um senhor que mora em Londres.

- Ela não pode fazer isso! – Falei indignada apontando para a porta onde mamãe desaparecera. Duda deu de ombros.

- Ela já fez! – Falou me olhando, tristonha. – Mas você será feliz, eu _realmente_ sinto que vai! – Ela me garantiu sorrindo, não sabia o que dizer para alegrá-la.

Viajava em direção a Londres, a vida de minha família havia mudado drasticamente naqueles últimos meses. Ana é quem sofrera a maior das mudanças, tornara-se séria, reclusa e pegou a vaga que antes era da Eduarda. Luísa fugiu, trazendo desgraça para o nome de nossa família, isso fez com que mamãe pensasse que nunca mais conseguiria casar uma de suas filhas, mesmo assim isso trouxe felicidade para Laís, que recebera permissão para namorar Thiago.

Eduarda casara-se há algum tempo, não falava com ela desde então, por isso estava viajando para encontrá-la e passar um tempo em sua nova casa. – Era uma casa gigantesca com direito a um jardim bonito e muito bem cuidado. Ela me esperava na varanda da casa com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Lana! – Falou sorrindo. – Venha, vamos entrar. – Falou me ajudando a carregar minhas malas. – Precisamos fazer compras... Vai ter um baile hoje na cidade.

- Baile? – Ela acenou em concordância. – Como anda o casamento? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu aprovadora. – Bem, não foi esplendido nos primeiros dias, mas aos poucos as coisas foram mudando. – Sorri aliviada com a confissão.

James, o marido de Duda, apareceu e me cumprimentou alegremente, sem antes, é claro, dar um beijo discreto nos lábios da esposa. Só então percebi que nossa mãe não fora tão má, afinal de contas, eles formavam um casal que pareciam muito apaixonados um pelo outro.

O baile era sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais bonito e elegante que eu já havia ido. A casa que nos recepcionava era enorme, tão grande ou até mesmo maior que a de Duda. O som estava muito alto e acabei por dar uma volta pela casa, sozinha. Um cômodo mais bonito do que o outro, cheio de detalhes, esculturas e pinturas.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Uma voz perguntou atrás de mim, olhei para trás com mal pressentimento, tinha certeza que havia me dado mal nesse passeio bisbilhoteiro. E lá estava, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Jessie me encarando seriamente.

- Me perdi. – Comentei corando, envergonhada, ele não mudou a expressão no rosto e resolvi contra-atacar. – E você? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Eu moro aqui. – Aquilo me fez corar mais ainda, droga! – Er... Como anda sua família?

- Indo. – Respondi rapidamente, mas não agüentei sua expressão de superioridade. – Ana está se recuperando... Sabe porque Vinícius foi embora? – Ele olhou para os próprios pés envergonhado, não respondeu, quando uma luz atingiu minhas idéias. – Foi você, não foi? Você se livrou dele, ou melhor, se livrou de minha família que não merece a sua...

- Eu estava errado! – Falou rapidamente me cortando, mostrando suas emoções pela primeira vez. – Estava errado sobre você e suas irmãs, mas não de sua mãe!

- Minha mãe? – Abandonei toda a educação que recebera durante uma vida. – Como ousa? Isso é _preconceito!_ – Andei a passos apressados para o grande salão.

Eduarda dançava com seu marido com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, decidi ir embora a pé sem atrapalhá-la ou preocupá-la, não ficaria mais nenhum minuto ali. Estava no meio do caminho quando a chuva começou a cair forte, corri o mais rápido que os saltos permitiram para me esconder de baixo de uma casa em construção, esperar que a chuva parasse. Aquele _idiota_ acabara com a felicidade de Ana, como ele pôde?

- Desculpe-me. – Uma voz pediu às minhas costas, a reconheci muito bem, mas não deixei de dar um pulo assustado e surpreso quando o encarei. – Eu errei, pensava estar fazendo o melhor pelo meu amigo.

- Desculpar? – Ri da idéia. – Você destruiu o amor entre duas pessoas... – Suspirei tentando manter a calma. – Porque mudou de idéia?

- Porque eu me apaixonei... – Ele respondeu engolindo o orgulho. – Me apaixonei por você!

- Seu preconceito deixou que isso acontecesse? – Perguntei cruzando os braços para encará-lo.

- Seu orgulho não lhe deixou escutar? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e me encarando, imitando-me como em um espelho. Eu o ignorei, contornei seu corpo parado para me sentar em um muro de pedras, deixando-o sozinho. Assim que a chuva parasse sairia dali, voltaria para minha cidade.

Quando voltei para casa, Ana veio correndo ao meu encontro segurando uma carta nas mãos, seu sorriso me contava que trazia boas noticias, antes mesmo de começar a falar.

-Ele vai voltar! – Ela falou me abraçando. – Não que eu me importe. – Completou tentando engolir a alegria que sentia, sem sucesso.

- Dá para perceber... – Falei rindo, acompanhando seus pulos no abraço apertado cheio de sentimento.

- Parece que alguém o fez mudar de idéia, mostrou a ele como estava errado em partir! – Ela contou. – O que foi bem feito!

- Com certeza. – Confirmei sem querer pensar quem conseguiu fazê-lo voltar.

Os dias passaram voando depois que Vinícius pedira Ana em casamento, nossa casa voltou a alegria habitual. Em meio a um almoço familiar, Thiago e Laís brigavam, só para alguns minutos depois se beijarem apaixonados.

- Boa tarde. – Uma voz conhecida que tentava esquecer, falou atrás de mim.

Virei-me no balanço para encarar Jessie, algo havia mudado em seu olhar desde aquela noite na construção. Tentava encarar a forma como ele tentava mudar, ao invés de reparar apenas nos erros que cometia seguidamente.

- Que tal darmos uma volta? – Acabei aceitando, em consideração a Ana que estava feliz mais uma vez.

- Como andam as coisas? – Perguntei acompanhando seus passos, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre nós.

- Bem. – Sorriu de forma verdadeira, um dos poucos sorrisos que vira dele, isso fazia com que ficasse ainda mais bonito, como se isso fosse possível. – E com você?

- Bem. – Disse sorrindo de volta.

Passamos a tarde andando pelo campo, falávamos sobre coisas sem importância, ele era intrigante, tinha uma conversa agradável e um bom coração... A cada minuto que passava ao seu lado, ficava mais confusa.

Acordei com os berros de Ana e Laís, elas gritavam e se batiam com os travesseiros.

- Acordei! – Murmurei irritada. – O que foi?

- Chegou uma carta pra você! – Ana respondeu sorrindo histericamente. – Duda a convidou para um baile em sua nova casa, todas nós vamos! Mas a sua carta...

- A sua carta é maior que a nossa! – Laís completou igualmente histérica, erguendo a carta aberta para mim, comecei a ler sem soltar uma única palavra ou qualquer expressão.

_Ilana,_

_Como anda nossa família louca? Aqui vai tudo bem, do mesmo jeito que você viu da ultima vez que nos encontramos... Estou escrevendo para convidá-las para um baile, só que dessa vez o baile será aqui em casa, ao invés de ser na casa do senhor Jessie._

_Falando em Jessie, ele anda um tanto estranho esses dias, e pelo que as nossas irmãs me contaram, você também. Algo me diz que vocês estão ligados, sou muito intuitiva, você sabe, embora não sei até que ponto. Devido a este motivo, nós – Eu, você, James e Jessie – daremos uma volta de barco no dia após o baile. As meninas ficarão bravas quando descobrirem, mas encare isso como uma oportunidade de tirar todas as dúvidas que passam em sua cabeça._

_Beijos de sua irmã,_

_Eduarda._

- Então? – Ana perguntou curiosa, tentando tirar a carta de minhas mãos. – O que foi?

- Parece que estou sendo requisitada para um passeio forçado. – Falei olhando para a carta, amaldiçoando as manipulações sentimentais que só aquela metida conseguia fazer.

O baile na casa de Duda estava magnífico, a casa decorada até o ultimo detalhe, uma boa música tocava e muitas pessoas atraentes e agradáveis dançavam animadas. Ana mal cumprimentou os conhecidos e já foi correndo para dançar com Vinícius, Laís que conseguira arrastar Thiago para a festa pareciam fazer pequenas apostas para se divertirem. As gêmeas brincavam alegremente. Eu o vi no momento que entrou, não demorou muito para que ele me encontrasse, veio direto em minha direção, sem desviar o olhar.

- Me concede o prazer dessa dança? – Ele pediu, educadamente. Aceitei, era apenas uma dança, afinal. – Fico feliz que você não esteja me lançando olhares raivosos. – Comentou.

- Continue fazendo papel de bom moço. – Falei revirando os olhos, sem conseguir controlar o sorriso. – Vamos apenas dançar! – Avisei.

E foi exatamente isso o que fizemos! Dançamos... Uma, duas, cinco, dez músicas seguidas, todas as vezes ele puxava um novo assunto ao qual eu ignorava. Quando a décima primeira música estava preste a começar, consegui escapar com alguma desculpa indo de encontro as minhas irmãs.

Hoje eu conseguira fugir, mas amanha seria totalmente diferente. Estaríamos presos dentro de um barco.

O barco era pequeno, Duda e o marido entraram juntos na Cabine do Capitão para pilotar o barco, deixando todo o espaço restante para mim e Jessie. Olhava o mar distraída, senti quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde questionaria minha fuga indiscreta da noite anterior.

- Qual o motivo por ter me ignorado ontem? – Perguntou engolindo os lábios com receio de minha resposta.

- Não estava ignorando. – Falei enquanto ainda encarava o mar. – Estou confusa, só isso.

- Então aquele desprezo naquela noite na construção após o baile... – Ele formulava a pergunta.

- Não estou e não estava desprezando você. – Respondi sincera. – Só estou confusa.

- Então vamos aproveitar o dia. – Ele falou em tom de promessa, não demorou muito para começarmos a fazer o que ele falara. Aproveitamos o dia.

Quando chegamos à casa de Eduarda e James, eu me encontrava ainda mais confusa do que antes, Jessie havia sido um amor comigo durante toda a tarde, e agora, eu não sabia mais o que pensar.

- Lana. – Duda chamou minha atenção, estava sentada ao meu lado na sala. – O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. – Suspirei para suas palavras. – Vá até lá e fale com ele... Arrisque!

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Bufei, fingindo-me de desentendida.

- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – Falou sorrindo para mim, antes de se levantar para me deixar sozinha com meus pensamentos confusos, complementou. – Vá fazer a coisa certa para ser feliz...

Depois de um tempo onde meus pensamentos gritavam informações adversas, levantei em um pulo e fui para o lado de fora da casa, andava sem direção. O dia já estava amanhecendo pedia licença para a noite estrelada, como se espreguiçasse soltando raios de luzes preguiçosas. Uma brisa fria corria pela terra, a noite inteira passara acordada com meus pensamentos, tentando entender o que sentia. Suspirei quando o vi se aproximar, não parecia que estivesse melhor do que eu, também aparentava ter passado a noite em claro.

- Eu preciso saber... – Falou ansioso enquanto andava até onde eu parara para observá-lo. – Seus sentimentos mudaram? – Segurei suas mãos nas minhas, estavam geladas, levei-as até meus lábios.

- Não tinha como não mudar. – Respondi, encarando seus lindos olhos cor de mel.

- Eu te amo. – Ele falou cortando o silêncio, delicadamente soltou nossas mãos para me abraçar, selando nossos lábios. Soube então que Eduarda estava certa: "_Mas você será feliz, eu realmente sinto que vai_" E agora eu também sabia, a partir daquele momento seria feliz para _sempre_.

**~* FIM *~**


End file.
